


Cold

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kidnapping, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: "Sojiro with an s/o that constantly is trying to run away and they end up getting out and manage to get pretty far into the mountains surrounding the house. When night comes s/o realizes how cold the mountains really get. Once they fall asleep Sojiro already knows where they are and takes them home and gives them a swift punishment. Fem!reader please and can you make it pretty nsfw?? Love your work i've been following since the beginning of the blog!! :)"this request got long





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> We just closed the ask box for a while but we do requests and other such things over @overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com

You getting out was an inevitability.

He caught you the first 10 times, but he figured you would slip between the cracks. It wasn’t really a matter of “if” so much as it was “when.” He was more focused on getting you to stop trying than he was proofing the house, because sooner or later, you’d find the weak spot. Like now.

Times like now were why he had taken the extra precautions.

His eyes followed the little green dot on the screen, slowly crossing through the coordinate plane. He was already in his battle gear, a sleek black stealth outfit covering him from head to toe. Like a militant leader, his eyes traced your movement across the mountain paths that surrounded Hanamura. Ready to pursue you. But first, reconnaissance.

He was sharpening his spare blade when he noticed your movement slowing down. The dot stopped about halfway up the mountain trail, then circled in place for a second before coming to a complete halt. Either you had found the bug in your hairclip and discarded it, or something was wrong. Either way, there was no time to waste. He couldn’t afford to lose you.

His speed was unmatched. The snowflakes stung his cheeks and wisped through his eyelashes at his breakneck pace. For a short while he saw nothing, but you were not moving as fast as you should have been. Ahead, the shape of your footprints was hollowed out in the snow before the new flakes covered them. He slowed to a brisk walk, eyes scanning the close horizon through the chilled fog of the mountains.

Just meters ahead, a figure beneath a dead tree caught his attention. It was your size, huddled in and unmoving, and Sojiro’s heart made an involuntary leap when he saw an intricate scarf he had bought you wrapped around your head for warmth. Were you asleep? Comatose, or worse?

He turned you to your back, and then first thing he saw was the icicles hanging from your eyelashes. You had been crying, either from fear or sadness, and fell asleep with it crusting your eyes shut. He looked over your still form, deathly pale but still rising and falling with weak breath. Asleep, then.

When he was certain that you were alive and well, his concern was replaced with fury. How dare you frighten him like that? Didn’t you know you could die out here? 

You’re cold to the touch when he lifts you. Your skin feels like brittle glass beneath his fingers, and he pulls your meager layers of clothes to cover the exposed flesh. You needed care, of course. Tenderness while you recovered your strength, but your punishment remained, and it would be harsh.

It’s a debate the entire run back to the temple. Only when his servants come and lift you out of his hands, intent to bathe and care for you, does he decide what he’s going with you. Even then, it’s hours of silently ruminating over it in his room while you rest, wondering if it’s too harsh. Have you been through enough?

Of course, a lesson taught with no mercy is one that’s remembered, and he doesn’t want a repeat of this incident.

\---

Warmth. Your fingers were there, flexible, feeling. Your soaked-through clothes had been replaced with thick wool pajamas that trapped your own warmth along your body. When your eyelids flutter open, they’re able to break apart, no longer crusted together from the cold. You had forgotten what this felt like. You almost thought you had died. 

“You’re smart.” 

Your breath escapes in a weak hiss, limbs thrashing in an attempt to dislodge yourself from the blankets and away from the voice. Not dead, then. And being alive--and that voice--could only mean one thing. You turn, and Sojiro is standing in front of your massive bed, wearing his silk robe and looking at you with some obscure mixture of pity and disappointment. 

“Hiding in the mountains, it was a planned decision, wasn’t it?” he asked. “It is not the path I would have expected you to take. Maybe if I were not so careful, I would have lost you.”

You feel weak, your lungs two shallow pools of air that you can’t squeeze a single word out of. “H-How...did...How did--”

“But this.” He reached out and seized your ankle, holding your foot up to the light. You hadn’t realized that there was gauze wrapped around your toes.Wiggling them proved you couldn’t feel them at all. He unraveled the bandage with one hand, revealing your frostbitten toes in an exasperated flourish.

“Falling asleep out there...how could you be so foolish?” There it was; the strict anger that you always heard when you tried to escape. Thinking you could escape it because you were injured, that was hopeful.You stared at your coal-like skin in disdain, trying and failing to bend any of the joints in your toes. “You would never have woken up if it weren’t for me.”

“It would have been better to die than come back here.” Your quiet voice was enough to still him entirely. No movement save for his constricted pupils, searching your face for any sign of hesitance with your statement, but there was none. Even though your teeth chattered, you held firm.

Slowly and with purpose, he rose his hand up beside his head, fiery eyes trained on yours. Your jaw was clenched in anticipation, and though you were afraid you didn’t dare close your eyes. Not that it mattered. You didn’t even see his hand move.

The backhand threw off your entire momentum, sending you falling face first into the pile of blankets and pillows. Your equilibrium had been launched out of your body and to the floor. 

“You think that I have been colder to you than the outside?” You cradle your cheek and move to sit up, but he’s faster than you, had seized you by your hair before you could even look up. You were dragged out of bed, unable to see anything from how dizzy you were getting. Bile crept up your esophagus, and you fought to keep what little food was still in your stomach down.

A handle was turned, and you were hit with an icy blast of cold air. He took you out on the balcony and moved his hand from your hair to your neck. You felt him heave your body up, and realized what was going on only a split second before he had you dangling over the railing by your throat.

Your eyes half-popped out of your head. “Wait, wait, Sojiro please--”

“If you think--”

“Please don’t--”

“--that your life here hasn’t been comfortable--”

You were losing breath. “I’m sorr--”

“--And that I haven’t treated you with love--”

“Sojiro--”

“--and kindness--”

Your eyes clenched shut in fear. “Soji--”

“--and WARMTH--”

He pulled you close, your thighs hitting the railing. “Then I should let you see what cold really feels like.”

“No, no, Sojiro please…” you begged, his palm digging further into your esophagus. Your hands wrapped around his wrist, trying to pull up your weight and alleviate the pressure on your throat so you could speak. “I’m sorry. You’ve treated me so well, I was stupid not to see it before! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t drop me, please…”

You coughed, unable to force anymore words out. Just when you thought you’d pass out from the lack of air, Sojiro lifted you above the railing and lowered you back onto the balcony. You collapsed the minute he let go of you, holding onto your neck and trying to force air into your lungs. Warm puffs of air escaped your mouth with every ragged exhale.

“Now that you’re not in immediate danger.” He was closer than you thought, voice right beside your ear. You fell over yourself trying to turn and face him, but he didn’t react at all. “Let me hear that again.”

“I’ll never do that again.” Your escape attempt felt so long ago now. How could you have possibly imagined you would ever get away from this man. One look in his eyes, the intensity with which he looked at you, you realized that he would never let you flee from his grasp. You felt so stupid. “You’ve been good to me and I’ve been taking it for granted. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

He stared at you for another agonizingly long moment before standing upright and pushing open the glass door. You took the silent invitation sheepishly, pulling yourself to your feet and walking back into the bedroom. The heat in the air was welcome against your skin, and you felt your fingers get more limber the more they warmed. 

“Now.” You turn around and Sojiro is already right in front of you, chest inches from your face. “Why don’t you show me that you’re grateful?”

It was phrased like a request, but his tone made it clear that it was anything but. The sour taste you were so familiar with rose over your tongue, but it was muted compared to the taste of bile from moments before. You had pushed the envelope too much tonight, and you didn’t think you could bring yourself back a second time.

You slid your hands over his chest, feeling taut muscles beneath the silk of his robe. His breathing was slow and even, not even a hint of effort from holding your body over the edge of a balcony. His strength scared you, terrified you even, and you realized now that the only escape was not to run from it, but to submit to it. You placed a kiss on his exposed collarbone, and his stiff posture finally seemed to relax a little.

“To the bed.” You followed his instructions with no hesitance, pulling away from his body and hobbling on your weak feet to the edge of the bed. You went to sit, but he made a small twirling motion with his finger, pausing you in your tracks. You trepidatiously spun around until you were bent over the edge of the bed, pressing your upper body against the sheets. With your cheek pressed to the covers, you anxiously awaited his next order, but rather than say anything, his fingers hooked into your pajama pants and yanked them down your legs.

“This will not be about you,” he growls, voice low and commanding. His hands caress your ass, thumbs sliding beneath your panties and pulling them away from your slit. “This is about you showing your appreciation to me. Remind me why I don’t throw you out into the cold.”

You don’t know how it became this. Before, you were fiending every day and night for freedom. The lure of life beyond these walls, uncertain and like a long-forgotten dream with how long he had confined you here, was on your mind every evening, crafting careful and stealthy ways to escape. Now, you were presenting yourself to him in desperation, proving your worth to him. Trying to prevent him from tossing you out into the world you had spent so long dreaming of.

He doesn’t leave to grab any rope like usual. The sting that spreads across your ass is from his bare palm, not of the switch he usually favors. The burn was harsh and brought a tear to your eye, but yet it still didn’t feel like punishment. Nothing felt right. It reminded you more of a demonstration of power.

“Thank you,” you say to him, fingers clenching the blankets. You didn’t know why, it just felt like what he wanted to hear. Judging from his satisfied hum, your intuition was correct. His next spank came with a bit of a caress after, a gentle action that showed his delight. 

“For what?” You bit your lip before answering. You weren’t sure what hinged on your answer.

“Taking me in and loving me,” you answered, looking over your shoulder at him. You made eye contact, holding his gaze intensely. “Doing what’s best for me.”

The sight of his smile makes your stomach do flips, but you swallow it back and bat your eyelashes at your captor. He leans over you, his entire body covered in lean muscles that spoke of endurance balanced against power.

“Don’t forget it again.” He moves you around without protest from you, until you were seated on his lap. Your reddened flesh stung from sitting, but you hid the pain behind a tiny forced smile, one that he returned genuinely. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Your chest is pressed against his, his left hand pressed against your back to keep you close while his other worked to peel his robe from his body. His skin was warm against yours, something your body subconsciously craved, and you hated submitted to your urge to pull yourself against him.

“Here,” he whispered, pulling his hard-on out from his robe and rubbing it against your thigh. “I want to feel you.” 

You went to kiss him, but he kept it quick and chaste before pulling away. “Now.”

With his help, it was easy to straddle him, his hands grabbing your thighs and keeping you aligned perfectly with the head of his cock. He was truly wasting no time. He plunged into you the moment he was properly aligned, sinking his teeth into your shoulder in the same moment to muffle his groan of pleasure. You released a scream that sounded just a bit too fearful, and his hand found your neck again.

“You are happy to be mine,” he growled against your shoulder, hot breath almost soothing the new puncture marks along your collarbone. “Show me.”

He was deep inside of you. You already felt light-headed, parts of you that hadn’t been stimulated in a long time were sending coils of pleasure and pain through you and muddling in an uncertain concoction in the pit of your gut. But his hand was around your neck, and you were not ready to lose your breath again.

The first bounce stung your ass like crazy, a sharp hiss through your teeth to prevent a verbal outcry from the pain. The second didn’t sting as bad, and by the time you had settled into a steady rhythm, it barely hurt anymore and you had only squeezed out a couple tears.

“That’s it.” His encouragement was so gentle. You tried rolling your hips along his cock instead and his fingers sunk into your hips, pushing you along in that motion. It felt like he was plunging directly into that sinking feeling in your stomach, pressing into your sweet spots just right. It had never felt so right to have him inside of you. 

“Thank you,” you say again, and the response is immediate. He presses himself inside of you as deep as he can get, seed releasing straight into your womb and coating your insides in his fluids. This triggers you to cum alongside him, holding onto his shoulders to keep your balance in his lap. He doesn’t shake as he unloads inside of you, not like you do as you orgasm. He keeps you steady, rocking you back and forth in a few short motions while he rides out his orgasm inside of you. 

“I forgive you,” he murmurs against your neck. The words immediately relax you, allowing you to fall slack against Sojiro’s body. Despite this, he doesn’t move or pull his softening cock out of you. “I’m not as cold a person as you think I am.”

“I know.” The words burn on your tongue, but you don’t have an ounce of guilt in your heart for lying to the man. He strokes your hair gently, falling back until you were laying on top of him. You felt him toying with your hair, and when you reached up to feel, you found the beautiful hairclip he had given you months ago refastened in your hair.  


“Now, let’s start over from the beginning, and with no missteps this time.”


End file.
